


Goddess of the Ocean, Sing for Me (CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN)

by Somber_Resplendence



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Hypnotism, Little Mermaid Smut, One Shot, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Prince Eric/Vanessa, Rough Sex, Smut, So much smut, disney kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somber_Resplendence/pseuds/Somber_Resplendence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened the night before Prince Eric told Grimsby he wanted to marry Vanessa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddess of the Ocean, Sing for Me (CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN)

_Nice young ladies just don’t flutter off into oblivion._

Since the violent shipwreck, the voice of a goddess lingered in the troubled mind of Prince Eric, whose life had been spared that faithful night upon the roaring waves of the ocean. The melodic tune of an enchanting woman, young and free-spirited, had roused him from his stupor and ensnared him from that day forth, leading him to repeat those perfect notes night after night upon his flute.

But after many troubling days of searching for the young maiden whose voice had lulled his smitten heart, the prince lost hope. 

“Eric,” called Grimsby, his most trusted confidant. “Whatever are you doing out at such ungodly hours of the night?” The old man had been worried over the young prince’s state of mind, sought to help him to forget about the mystery maiden whose voice filled his head with impossible imaginings. 

“She’s out there, Grim. I just got to find her,” Eric said from the balustrade of the upper balcony in which he leaned upon thoughtfully, his fingers brushing over the silver flute in his hands. 

Grimacing, the old man neared the troubled prince, carefully rested a pale hand upon his broad shoulder, and offered a word of advice in which Eric hadn’t wanted to hear. “If I may say so, Eric, far better than any dream girl is one of flesh and blood—one who is warm and caring and right before your eyes.” The old man gestured towards the towering window above them where a pool of orange light illuminated their confrontation.

Eric sighed as he drew his eyes to the window, taking sight of the red haired girl he had met just mere days ago. She was a mute, dim-witted creature—brushed her hair with the tines of a kitchen fork and garbed herself in old ship sails. The girl was witless. 

“Well,” Grimsby started, “I best be heading off to bed, and so should you.” With a reassuring pat upon Eric’s shoulder, the old man was gone, leaving the young prince to toil in his maddening thoughts. And with a heavy heart, he tossed the flute into the roaring ocean waves and glanced once more at the feebleminded girl lingering in the window, however, it was at that moment that a familiar tune enraptured him, and like a mutt hearing the call of its master Prince Eric jumped upon the balustrade and peered into the dark of the night. 

A woman sauntered along the beach where the waves of the sea crashed upon the sand and reached up to gently kiss her bare feet. The salty sea wind combed through her dark tresses and rolled beneath the fabric of her dress, slender legs revealed to the wandering eyes of the prince. Though it was neither the curves of her breast and shapely form nor her teasing, crimson lips which kept him stationary upon the balustrade, but the beautiful and enchanting melody that came forth from her core, this goddess of the ocean.

Her power consumed him as the waves had consumed his ship that tragic night; her spell had been cast. He was hypnotized. And she’d make him writhe in ecstasy, wriggle like a worm upon a hook lest he turn away from her violet eyes and dare to press his lips upon those of the witless girl, Ariel, daughter of the King of the Ocean. 

“Tell me your name,” the prince had said upon rushing to the shoreline below where his mysterious maiden lurked. 

“Vanessa,” she smirked, toying with the golden seashell that dangled from her necklace, “but you’ll refer to me as mistress.” 

Baffled, he furrowed his brows and attempted to question her madness when she silenced him by snaking an arm around his neck and pulling him into a hot kiss, her tongue invading his mouth. Aroused and slightly grunting due to her burning touch, Prince Eric pulled away from her and glanced back over his shoulder, eyeing the towering window where Ariel had once stood, the words of his confidant echoing in his troubled mind: _Far better than any dream girl is one of flesh and blood—one who is warm and caring and right before your eyes._

Without another thought, for the working of Vanessa’s melodic voice clouded all sensibility and ultimately controlled him like a puppet on strings, he returned his gaze to her and surrendered as she forcefully drew him into another passionate kiss. 

“Take me to your palace,” she said, idly musing over the prince who still hadn’t recovered his breath from her ferocity. She had been no stranger to the surface, the world above the sea, for she had taken the human form countless times and engaged in lewd activities in order to set her own maddening mind at ease. 

“I will take you to my palace, mistress,” responded the prince monotonously. The spell of her bewitching voice had ensnared him completely, and she’d abuse it until she was satisfied that Ariel no longer crossed his thoughts.

* * *

“You are mine,” she hissed, running her hands along his bare chest, for the poor prince had removed all articles of clothing upon her word and stood before her, exposed and awaiting another command. “You’re my little pet, my little. . . _human_.”

Abruptly, she shoved him to the bed, and though no shackles adorned his wrists, he was pinned and bound to the posts by her voice. Darkly chuckling, she mounted him, dug her nails into the flesh of his chest and marveled at the golden glimmer in his eyes which only grew deeper and darker when she shed her gown. This goddess of the ocean was entrancing ever the more in her exposal, and she reveled in the pleasure the prince took in her human form: soft breasts lay bare, slender arms raised above her head, nimble fingers tangled themselves within her dark hair, and that enchanting voice pounded upon his skull. 

He belonged to her. 

Her wicked tongue, which had once spilled words of innocence, _Where would we walk—Where would we run—if we could stay all day in the sun?_ , now traced the work of his muscles and the length of his cock. Her hands, which had delicately handled the golden seashell necklace moments ago before she commanded his submission, now gripped his shoulders as she eased her dripping cunt atop his erection. 

“And don’t you dare release inside of me,” she warned him while bouncing atop his stiff member, breasts jiggling about. 

“Yes mistress,” he replied obediently. And though hypnotized and controlled, his natural lust soared within him and he found himself reaching for her plump breasts only for his hands to be swat away as if he were a greedy child. But soon she tired of pleasing herself, withdrew from him, and dragged her wet cunt along the length of his chest where it eventually met his obedient lips.

“Suck it,” she ordered. And he did, the golden shine in his eyes glistening brighter than ever. She had altered his feelings for the dim-witted girl, mute and unable to present him with the voice he yearned to hear, and she lied beneath him when his oral sensations failed to please her, ordering him to penetrate her and finish what he had started upon catching the eye of that red-haired, spoiled mermaid. 

As he rocked in and out at a frenetic pace upon her command, she cried out into the night, that beautiful voice which had once entranced his mind, now moaning and yelping in ecstasy; the true song of the goddess of the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was created to fill a prompt on Disney Kink at Live Journal.  
> Prompt: _"She has him under her control. What else happened that night before Eric dropped the news to Grimsby the next morning that he would marry her? ROUGH HYPNOTISM SEX, that's what.."_


End file.
